Здесь и сейчас
by Terrini
Summary: Пэвенси остались помочь Каспиану восстановить страну. Абсолютный рождественский флафф с долей ангста.


**От автора: С учетом книг и фильма: «Хроники Нарнии: Принц Каспиан», AU – Пэвенси остались помочь Каспиану восстановить страну. Абсолютный рождественский флафф с долей ангста.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Нельзя было сказать, что Эдмунд не любил Рождество. Любил. В основном из-за вкусной еды, которая в изобилии присутствовала на рождественском столе – и в Кэр-Паравале, и в Лондоне, стараниями мамы, всегда умудрявшейся устроить детям настоящий праздник даже в самые трудные времена. Ну, и из-за подарков, разумеется: иногда в это сложно было поверить, но дарить подарки Эдмунд любил едва ли не меньше, чем получать, поскольку он всегда находил необычные и оригинальные подарки для друзей и родных, и ему нравилось следить за их реакций, когда они снимали оберточную бумагу и видели, что под ней. И все же… и все же Рождество было не самым его любимым праздником, потому что напоминало о том, как он впервые попал в Нарнию и обо всем том, что случилось потом. Почему Рождество всегда навевало воспоминание о Белой Колдунье, Эдмунд не знал, ведь Колдунья и Рождество – два взаимоисключающих понятия, но он перестал гадать об этом, едва понял, что самокопание – на редкость неблагодарное занятие. И с тех пор Эдмунд заранее готовил себя к тому, что на Рождество у него непременно будет плохое настроение, которое надо скрыть от окружающих чего бы это ни стоило: в конце концов, они не виноваты в том, что когда-то Эдмунд был худшим человеком, чем сейчас. Возможно, неспособность радоваться Рождеству была одной из форм наказания за его предательство, кто знает? Но об этом Эдмунд точно не хотел думать.

* * *

Они заслужили это Рождество. После всего, что произошло за последний год, в котором было больше плохого, чем хорошего, они все заслужили спокойное и веселое Рождество. Без тревог. Без страха. Без смертей. Никто не знал, что ждет их впереди, но все надеялись, что следующий год будет намного лучше этого, уже подходящего к концу, надеялись вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, нашептывавшим, что все может быть еще хуже. Но они отмахивались от голоса разума, предпочитая верить в чудо. И, надо сказать, обстановка в замке немало этому способствовала: казалось, не было ни одного уголка, не украшенного гирляндами, венками или омелой. Если у нарнийцев и тельмаринцев и было что-то общее, так это Рождество. Если бы тельмаринцы хоть раз поинтересовались культурой ненавистных им нарнийцев, они изрядно удивились бы тому, что «варвары» и «мерзкие колдуны» начали праздновать Рождество много веков назад, еще до того, как сами тельмаринцы появились в мире Нарнии – чуждом и чужом им мире, где ревностное сохранение и соблюдение традиций предков было единственным способом сохранить память о том, кто они и откуда пришли. И хотя для тельмаринцев Рождество давно потеряло первоначальные смысл и значение, оно и по сей день оставалось самым любимым их праздником.

Эдмунд продержался довольно долго. Ему доставил удовольствие обмен подарками, и он не смог удержаться от радостной улыбки, когда увидел, что подарили ему, и что сам он угадал со всеми дарами (счастливая Люси висела у него на шее добрых десять минут. Сьюзен себе такого не позволила, но ее сияющие глаза говорили о ее чувствах красноречивее слов. Хотя, возможно, ее глаза сияли так не только из-за подарка Эда, но и оттого, что стоявший рядом с ней Каспиан в это время обнял ее за талию). В перерывах между набиванием рта яствами, приготовленными лучшими поварами страны, Эдмунд шутил и поддразнивал сестер и братьев (ибо все Пэвенси, за исключением, конечно, Сьюзен, относились теперь к Каспиану как к брату). Сломался он только когда перед ним поставили огромное блюдо с рахат-лукумом. Тщательно контролируя выражение лица, ничем не выдавая своего отвращения, Эдмунд огляделся по сторонам, убедился, что в данный момент до него никому нет дела – Люси сидела на коленях у Питера и клевала носом, Сьюзен танцевала с Каспианом – младший нарнийский король незаметно выскользнул из зала.

На башне – одной из многих, почти точной копии той, с которой Эдмунд едва не полетел вниз по время их неудачного рейда на замок, когда там еще правил Мираз – было чертовски холодно. Чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать, учитывая время года. Эдмунд поежился, поплотнее запахнул предусмотрительно захваченный теплый плащ и облокотился на парапет. Над головой простиралось черное бездонное нарнийское небо, усыпанное яркими звездами. За время отсутствия Пэвенси прошло более тысячи лет, за это время так много изменилось, включая ландшафт страны, но небо и звезды на нем остались неизменными. Что, впрочем, тоже было логично. Но Эдмунду все равно это казалось странным. Согласно легенде, в этом мире звезды были людьми, а не раскаленными газовыми шарами, как во вселенной, к которой принадлежала Земля, и Эдмунду уже который год было интересно, узнает ли он когда-нибудь, правдива эта легеда или нет. Он уже убедился, что в его жизни может случиться все, что угодно…

Из задумчивости Эдмунда вывели чьи-то шаги за спиной. Положив руку на эфес меча, с которым он в последнее время предпочитал не расставаться, король быстро повернулся и, увидев старшую сестру, вздохнул и покачал головой.

- Сью, сколько раз говорить: не подкрадывайся ко мне вот так, если не хочешь остаться без головы, - добродушно проворчал Эдмунд.

В ответ старшая королева лишь пожала плечами и протянула брату тарелку, на которой лежали различные сладости – печенья, пирожные, конфеты, мармелад, зефир. Рахат-лукума среди них, к счастью, не было. Эдмунд усмехнулся, цапнул с тарелки печенье, кинул его в рот и проглотил, толком не прожевав.

- Что ты тут делаешь? И с чего вдруг такая подозрительная забота? – весело спросил он Сьюзен.

Если бы на ее месте был Питер, Каспиан или даже Люси, Эдмунд решил бы, что с ним хотят сыграть какую-нибудь шутку. Но Сьюзен Великодушная, Сьюзен Зануда, как периодически дразнил ее Эд, была неспособна на такое. Точнее говоря, она считала подобные розыгрыши ниже своего достоинства. С другой стороны, если ее попросил Каспиан…

- Ты так внезапно ушел из зала, - со стороны могло показаться, что Сьюзен просто констатировала факт, но Эдмунд слишком хорошо знал свою сестру, на самом деле она спрашивала: «С тобой все в порядке? Что-то случилось?».

Конечно, вся семья знала, что Эдмунд без особого энтузиазма относится к Рождеству, но это не мешало им беспокоиться за него и стараться делать все возможное, чтобы он развеселился и почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Даже если для этого надо было совершать нехарактерные для себя поступки, например, на глазах у всех придворных и гостей наложить в тарелку сладостей и выйти с ней из зала, в самый разгар веселья, противореча собственным словам: «в мирное время есть надо только в специально отведенных для этого местах».

- Ты заметила? – усмехнулся Эдмунд. – Странно, когда ты с Каспианом, ты не замечаешь никого вокруг, кроме своего ненаглядного поклонника. Между прочим, ты всегда на него так пялишься, что это просто неприлично. Хотя, то, как он смотрит на тебя еще неприличнее…

Сьюзен шлепнула брата по руке.

- Ой, больно же! Вот так всегда – лучшие умы вечно страдают за правду.

- Зато я не флиртую c каждой симпатичной служанкой и фрейлиной, - язвительно отозвалась королева.

- Дорогая моя сестра, было бы странно, если бы ты флиртовала со служанками, - ухмыльнулся Эд. – Это вызвало бы такой скандал…

Король не успел закончить предложения, потому что вынужден был проворно отскочить в сторону, когда Сьюзен опять попыталась ударить его по руке. Он хотел что-то добавить, но вдруг заметил, что Сьюзен, в отличие от него не подумавшая о том, чтобы потеплее одеться, дрожит от холода.

- Иди сюда, - сказал он и распахнул плащ.

Сьюзен подошла к нему поближе, поставила тарелку на парапет и прижалась к брату, который набросил на нее полу плаща, укрывая от зимней стужи.

- Как думаешь, что случиться, если… когда мы умрем? – неожиданно спросил Эдмунд после некоторого молчания. Сьюзен вздрогнула и встревожено посмотрела на брата. – Если мы умрем здесь, то куда попадем – обратно в Англию или куда-то еще? А если мы умрем в Англии? Знаешь, я не отказался бы прожить остаток жизни в Нарнии, а потом вернуться домой, в тот же самый момент, когда мы покинули Землю, снова молодым, и прожить еще одну жизнь, - задумчиво сказал Эдмунд. – Но, подозреваю, все будет совсем по-другому. Смерть, она и в Нарнии, и в Лондоне смерть, от нее не поможет даже бальзам Лу, - горько улыбнулся Эдмунд.

- Эд… - Сьюзен не договорила, но брат вновь понял ее без слов: «Почему ты заговорил об этом? Именно сейчас?».

- Мы живем уже третью жизнь, Сью. Даже четвертую: жизнь до Нарнии, жизнь в Нарнии, в качестве королей и королев, жизнь после Нарнии и вот, опять, жизнь в Нарнии. С таким количеством жизней поневоле начнешь задумываться о смерти. К тому же, сейчас зима, а я не люблю зиму, даже здесь. Особенно здесь.

Эдмунд не знал, чего он ждал от сестры: попытки утешить, ободрить, разубедить, но она, неожиданно для него сказала:

- Смотри, падающая звезда. Давай побыстрее загадаем желание, в Нарнии звезды падают реже, чем на Земле.

А еще здесь они падали гораздо медленнее, чем на Земле. Минут через пять, не раньше, Сьюзен вновь заговорила:

- Знаешь, чему я научилась с момента возвращения в Нарнию? Кое чему, что я не поняла даже за пятнадцать лет правления страной: надо жить здесь и сейчас, Эдмунд. Здесь и сейчас. А все остальное придет само собой.

Сказать, что Эдмунд был удивлен, значило ничего не сказать: его разумная, сдержанная сестра, которая планировала все и всегда, даже утреннюю чистку зубов, призывала его жить одной минутой? Невероятно!

- Кто ты и что ты сделала с нашей Сьюзен Занудой? – в притворном ужасе спросил Эдмунд.

Сьюзен посмотрела на него печальными глазами, и Эдмунд понял: ее любовь к Каспиану, любовь, будущее которой было более чем неопределенной, заставили Сью пересмотреть свои взгляды, потому что у них с Каспианом действительно было только здесь и сейчас. Возможно… возможно, она права. Эдмунд вздохнул и покрепче обнял сестру. А потом он протянул руку, взял с тарелки печенье и надкусил его. Это оказалось печенье с секретом, и король широко улыбнулся, вспомнив, что это Люси подала когда-то нарнийским поварам идею этого печенья.

- Что там? – спросила Сьюзен.

Эдмунд вынул из печенья бумажку и, прищурившись, с трудом прочитал в неверном свете факелов предсказание: «Будущее полно сюрпризов».

- Как будто я сам не знаю, - пробурчал он, отдавая бумажку Сьюзен.

- Надеюсь, это будут приятные сюрпризы, - заметила королева.

- Я тоже.

Не то чтобы Рождество показалось вдруг Эдмунду более привлекательным, но, по крайней мере, он ненадолго забыл о Белой Колдунье, а на сердце у него полегчало. Все-таки Сьюзен не зря назвали когда-то Великодушной. Она могла быть страшной занудой, ужасно придирчивой и неимоверно чопорной, они с Эдмундом могли спорить и ссориться из-за каждой мелочи, будучи полными противоположностями, но Сьюзен была той, кто всегда успокаивала Эдмунда как никто другой. Младший из братьев Пэвенси и без того любил своих сестер и брата, но в такие моменты он был особенно благодарен тому, что они есть в его жизни. Ведь только благодаря им – и Сьюзен, и Питеру, и Люси – у него были силы и причины, чтобы жить, что бы с ним не происходило. Именно это и значит - «семья».


End file.
